The Batman: Shadow Of The Bat (2019)
The Batman: Shadow Of The Bat is the sequel and third installment to Zack Snyder's Batman franchise. It is the sequel to The Batman: Detective (2017 movie). Obviously, Sam Worthington ''and other important players in the saga are returning in the movie as it releases in October 25th, 2015. ''Christopher Nolan, Jonathan Nolan, and David Benioff '' will be the screenwriters for the film. Nolan said that he will write two more movies after this which he will end in the 5th movie, while Benioff signed a contract for just this movie and Nolan's brother Jonathan said that he will direct until the end of the franchise! Actors such as ''Adrien Brody ''and ''Casey Affleck will play the main villains of the movie with Michael Fassbender playing a crucial villain as well. And Snyder said after he filmed the last movie, he said, "This movie will be a hella lot darker, moodier, and more violent especially with the villains Joker pulled into this remaining franchise." Booboo Stewart, the famous actor who played Robin in the first two films (which was one of the reasons why the movies grossed so highly in Box Office), said that he will not be in the franchise for a while, but he hinted that he will be back at sometime. Denzel Washington ''has confirmed that he will not return until Cast * Sam Worthington as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Adrien Brody as The Joker * Penelope Cruz as Rachel Caspian * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Casey Affleck as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Michael Fassbender as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon * Stella Hudgens as Barbara Gordon/Oracle * Tyler Posey as Jason Todd * Shay Mitchell as Dana Tan * Jake T. Austin as Tim Drake * Oliver Platt as Captain Cole Fillers * John Goodman as Detective Harvey Bullock * Yvonne Strahovski as Vicki Vale Movie Length 2 hours, 41 minutes, 24 seconds Story A month into Gotham being cleaned up after Freeze's attack in Gotham, Gotham is new and improved. Bruce Wayne meets a beautiful woman who later becomes his girlfriend, befriends him in the city of Gotham. Meanwhile, mysterious deaths and carnage have been spotted in Gotham City and Batman later learns it is a psychotic and mental clown named, The Joker, who becomes his archenemy. While dealing with dealing with a gang war between three gangs, Batman must stop the three villains, especially Joker before he causes more chaos in Gotham City and turns Gotham "out of the box". Gadgets Batman # Smoke Bombs # Batarangs # Batclaw # Weapons Disrupter # Noise Beam # Hacking Sequencer # Sonar Tracking Device # EMP Gun Plot The film begins with a quick flashback of a comedian falling down a green pit in Ace Chemicals. The movie switches to the police trying to find the comedian, but someone pops out horrifyingly in the chemicals pit and the it is the comedian turned psychotic and mental maniac named The Joker. He has killed many people in Gotham City. It shows Joker saying, "Gotham City, city of the peace (laughs). The joy will come as long as the Joker causes chaos!" It shows Joker and how he will one day defeat Batman in the future. It fades to black, showing 'The Batman: Shadow Of The Bat'''. Politics and critics are online, bothering and non-stopping to criticize Bruce Wayne about Ferris Boyle being in prison for the past month after Freeze's attack. Bruce is drinking beer with Harvey Dent, "Ya know, Harvey, it is really annoying having all these guys on your back isn't it?" "You and me both, Bruce. Look I'm sorry about what Ferris Boyle did. Because of him, your company is running low. I, as the attorney of Gotham, will help you fund Wayne Enterprises. I promise." "Thank you, Harvey (pours another glass of beer)". Protagonist And Antagonists Appearances